


Raindrops

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders- Mentioned, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, I had a Pick-Up Line Idea, Kissing, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders- mentioned, Oops, Touch-Starved, and it became romantic, but then, can you get badly touch-starved in a week, in this fic you can, was meant to be platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Virgil's cold, Logan's helpful, and it happens to be raining outside.Based on this post: https://blinksinbewilderment.tumblr.com/post/187478454532/i-wanna-hold-hands-i-wanna-be-snuggly-i-wanna-be





	Raindrops

Virgil was having a bad day.

The day had been long, his teachers had been more idiotic than usual, he had a small mountain of papers as homework, and Patton had been gone a week on vacation. Which meant along with school stress, he wasn’t even getting any hugs, which made him cold and irritable. Of course, the obvious solution to this problem was to get hugs from someone else.

But Roman was busy with the fall play, so Virgil wasn’t going to annoy him. And his roommate, Logan (who he most certainly did  _ not  _ have a crush on), wasn’t very touchy. 

So it seemed he was just going to die waiting for Patton to come back. This was the only way to deal with the problem. At least it would get him out of the three page essay he had to write for english.

An essay he had been staring at for an hour without doing anything about. He was just too distracted to do anything. It was too rainy outside for him to make a walk to Starbucks, which meant he had no coffee, which meant there was nothing to warm the cold void inside his stomach, which meant he was shivering despite the heavy hoodie he was trying to pretend was as heavy as Patton when he was holding Virgil.

It also meant the sleep he hadn’t been bothering to catch up on for the last two nights was slinking into the corners of his mind and trying to convince him taking a nap on his desk right in front of Logan was a good idea.

“Virgil?”

Virgil flinched hard enough to knock his pencil off his desk, caught off-guard by Logan, who had been silent the entire afternoon. He glanced down at the fallen writing utensil before deciding attempting to pick it up had a high chance of causing him to fall out of the chair. He moved his gaze over to Logan. “Yes?”

“Are you alright?” Logan asked, closing his book to focus his frown on Virgil. “You seem to be… not fully here.”

Virgil waved a dismissive hand. “It’s alright, specs, no need to worry. I’m just a little tired. English’s too boring to focus on, anyways.”

Logan’s frown didn’t go away. “Are you sure that is all that is bothering you?” He asked. Virgil sighed internally. Why did he have to get such a perceptive roommate?

Drumming his fingers on his desk, Virgil chose to go with the approach most likely to fly over Logan’s head: sarcasm.

“Oh, you know how it is.” He started, keeping his tone light. “When you just really wanna _ hold someone’s hand _ , wanna be  _ snuggly _ , wanna be held tight while they  _ rest their chin on your head _ .”

He put stress on the actual touching actions, hoping the over-dramatic tone hid his deep desire to genuinely do them.

Logan placed his book down, his worry somehow even more increased. Seems the sarcasm didn’t work.

“Virgil, it sounds like you are quite possibly touch-starved. When’s the last time you participated in human contact?”

He sounded… really serious. Virgil wasn’t expecting that, and he answered honestly, “I, uh, I guess not since Patton left for his trip?”

“A week ago?”

“Yeah…?” Virgil responded, not liking the concerned face Logan refused to drop. He turned back to his barely touched essay. “It’s fine, Lo, really; I just-”

Apparently, Virgil was more out of it then he thought, given he hadn’t even heard Logan get off his bed or walk over. But Logan definitely had, if the arms now wrapped around him meant anything.

He stiffened in surprise, and the arms around him loosed in response.

“Apologies if this makes you uncomfortable, Virgil. I can go find someone else you would be more comfortable with, if you wish, but given the possible long-term effects of touch-starvation, I cannot figuratively or literally ‘stand by.’”

“I, uh,” Virgil coughed, trying to cover the waver his voice had mysteriously gotten now that there was something warm and heavy and human leaning on him, “I’m good. If you don’t mind, of course, I don’t want to impose or-”

“I assure you Virgil, I am perfectly content with this.” Logan replied before Virgil could continue, his own tone calming and assured. “Human touch and contact is as necessary to our optimal survival as eating. I am not at all uncomfortable with providing it.”

“Oh… okay.” Virgil mumbled. “If you’re sure.”

Logan hummed in affirmation, before asking, “Do you mind if we move? This position is less than constructive towards the well-being of my back.”

For the first time since he had come over, Virgil looked at Logan. The other student was awkwardly half-crouching to be on the right level to hug Virgil.

“Oh, eek, yeah we can move. Do you want to sit on the floor, or…?”

“I believe our beds would be substantially more enjoyable to rest on.”

“That… that makes more sense.” Virgil admitted sheepishly. He wasn’t going to mention the fact that bed had been his first thought as well, one he didn’t want to voice in case Logan thought he was being weird.

Logan let go of Virgil, giving Virgil a few seconds to miss the loss of warmth before he took his hand, gently tugging him out of his chair and towards Logan’s bed.

“We can lay on your bed if you’d prefer, but given the state of it…” Logan trailed off, glancing at Virgil’s clothes covered bed.

“Your bed’s fine.” Virgil said, watching as Logan took his book off and slipped it back into his backpack.

Logan hesitated a moment, glancing at Virgil apologetically. “Would you mind removing your hoodie?”

“What? Why?”

“Skin-to-skin contact better works to reverse the effects of touch-starvation.” Logan answered. “Numerous studies have concluded that skin-to-skin contact benefits not only infants, but humans of all ages. It can help to relax, calm, and de-stress.”

“Oh.” Virgil replied mildly before nodding. “Alright.” He regrettable let go of Logan’s hand and pulled off his hoodie. He tried to ignore the way Logan was pretending to not be staring.

Not that Logan had any reason to be staring. It wasn’t like he was  _ always _ wearing his hoodie. Just in the winter and fall. And spring. And summer. And inside. And while lifting (to settle a year-long bet). And while on trips. Sometimes while sleeping. He had gotten into the bath with it on twice as a joke. Taken more showers in it than he’d care to admit.

Alright, so maybe he wore it a lot. Sue him. It still wouldn’t make any sense for Logan to be so clearly not looking at him (and still sometimes glancing back, like he was stealing a look).

“I, um, I’m ready if you are.” Virgil said, cringing immediately at how awkward it sounded. Didn’t help he felt practically naked in just his black t-shirt. Or that Logan was acting like he wasn’t looking at him.

Logan coughed, seemingly startled, before responding, “I am also ready.”

Great. They were both feeling awkward now. At least it was even playing fields, Virgil decided.

After another moment of standing in uneasy silence, Logan laid down on the bed, shifting a little to get as comfortable as possible before he lifted an arm, clearly beckoning Virgil to join him.

Virgil didn’t react for a moment, biting his tongue and starting to regret this decision. This was weird, wasn’t it? To just casually cuddle with your roommate/crush? Who was likely just doing it to stop you from hurting yourself due to biological crap?

But then he shivered, still feeling unnaturally cold, and any resolve he might have had crumbled. He climbed into the bed, rolling over so his back was to Logan, waiting for the other to have an objection to it.

Logan didn’t say anything, however; he simply scooted a little bit forward so he could wrap his arms around Virgil, pressing against his back. He even tucked his chin over Virgil’s head.

“Is this adequate?” Logan asked, softly. Virgil didn’t respond at first, too focused on the fact that Logan was  _ right there _ and  _ warm _ and  _ holding him _ and damnit why had he never asked for a hug from Logan before, this was  _ really nice _ and-

“Virgil?”

Oh. Yeah. Words communicated things. Not just thoughts.

“Yeah, it’s uh… it’s great.” Virgil answered.

Logan hummed, the vibrations in his chest soothing against Virgil’s back. “Good.”

They lapsed into silence after that, Virgil gradually curling closer into Logan while listening to the raindrops drum against the window. After his mind finally got out of its loop of  _ warm safe good perfect _ , everything was calm and relaxing, his eyelids fluttering as he fought to not fall asleep. It was nice.

Until his brain unhelpfully turned back on to point out the fact that  _ warm safe good perfect _ was his crush. This would have been problematic for a full-functioning being. For Virgil, however, who was half a beat away from falling asleep, it was  _ disastrous _ . 

Because a sleepy Virgil? That was a  _ shameless _ Virgil.

“You know a lot about this touch-starvation stuff.” He mumbled, breaking the silence.

“It has come up in a few research projects.”

“Mmmhmmm. So you’d be able to answer most questions about it, yeah?”

“Most, yes.” Logan replied non-committedly. “Why, do you have any?”

“Just one.” Virgil shifted so that he was partially facing Logan. “Can lips get touch-starved?”

“It’s not an area that touch-starvation research has really looked into, so I can’t give you a definite answer.” Logan responded, face neutral. Virgil thought he’d have to be more obvious when Logan smirked and added, “If it concerns you, however, we could always take preventive measures.”

“Oh, really?” Virgil asked coyly. “And what might those be?”

Logan’s answer wasn’t verbal.

Virgil pulled away from the kiss after a minute, rolling over more so that he was fully facing Logan. He wrapped his arms around him before squishing his face into the crook of Logan’s neck, quickly losing the battle against going to sleep.

“We should cuddle more often.” He mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut as he did so, no longer having any resolve to keep them open.

Logan chuckled, nestling his chin back on top of Virgil’s head before responding, “Yes, I think we should.”

It was the last thing Virgil heard before he drifted off to sleep, happily snuggled in the embrace of the man he loved, raindrops still pattering on the window.

**Author's Note:**

> PLATONIC SNUGGLING IS SUPER NORMAL AND LIKE YOU SHOULD DO IT  
That disclaimer comes from the fact this fic was meant to be platonic! But then... the pick-up line... I don't come up with a lot of those so when I do I have to use them, sorry.
> 
> My Tumblr: https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
